


More

by priestessamy



Series: Til Your Lips Explode [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Kimberly has been pretty distracted by something lately. And then that distraction shows up in her room to talk.





	More

Kimberly had been staring at a blank screen for almost five minutes now. Technically speaking, she was meant to be writing a paper, but then, humans were meant to be kind to one another, and clearly that wasn't the case. Her mind felt... cluttered. And if it were just because defeating Rita had left all five of them wiped out, that would be understandable. No, there was more to it than that. And the 'more' was so obnoxiously complicated and scary that she basically just refused to think about it.

That had been going well for a few weeks, but now 'more' was beginning to fry her brain from the inside out. 'More' made it impossible think clearly. 'More' was... currently climbing in through her window, something which had become a regular method of visitation between all the rangers. 'More' was Trini.

Though some time had passed since all of this started, Kimberly could still vividly remember the conversation she watched play out between Zack and Trini. The specifics were thin and uncertain, but it was at least clear that Trini was not entirely straight and had some difficulties with her family. But that had lodged itself deeply in Kimberly's mind and she spent progressively more brain power thinking about that discovery.

She hadn't even realized what kind of feelings she'd been developing, not right away. Sometimes it was just the playful banter they shared, or how easily they could keep one another entertained during the worst doldrums of Saturday detention. She liked sparring with Trini more than all the others, and she told herself it was because they were both girls, and pretty evenly matched. She laughed more when Trini was around, but obviously that was only because the quiet ones were always the funniest.

She finally knew what she was doing when Trini developed a crush on a girl in her science class. Kimberly quite suddenly and instantly became jealous. She spent all her time comparing herself against the other girl and wondering why she wasn't the first person that Trini had crushed on. You couldn't really keep lying to yourself once you got to that point.

So. 'More' had just casually come in through her window, which meant it was time for her laptop to go away. Papers were stupid and Trini was interesting. Even if it was the dumbest thing in the world for her, a straight girl, to go thinking that someone who was actually queer would even want her attention. “It's so nice, the way you always ring the door bell and ask for permission like a normal person.”

She laughed in her usual dry way and sat down on the other end of her bed as though it was right where she belonged. Kimberly wasn't going to complain. “Yeah, princess, I'm sure that would work out great. 'Yes hello Hart-dad and Hart-mom, you fine straight-laced hetero people. I, a lesbian, am here to hang out with your daughter, alone, in her room. But not like that! She remains tragically heterosexual. We are but friends, and occasionally super-powered crime-fighters.' I'll stick to taking the window. Fewer questions that way.” They began laughing together, but suddenly Trini's face scrunched slightly and she gave a little frown. “Um, dammit. That's also kinda why I'm here. Uh... because like I realized...”

Kimberly looked at her with mild concern. “It's fine, take your time.” Her chest began to tighten slightly, and immediately her mind conjured up all kinds of ideas about what she wanted to talk to her about. Asking her out? Or maybe just looking for advice with her crush? _Jeez, chill out Kim, you're overreacting like always. Let the girl talk first._

“So we're the only girls on the team, right. And since Zack kinda prematurely outed me, it's kinda just floating in the air that I'm gay.” It was probably dumb to think so in the moment, but Kimberly was happy to hear that Trini had perhaps settled on a label for herself. “And it just seemed like a good idea for me to make sure you understood that I'm not gonna like... hit on you or anything. I'm totally cool having girls that are just friends!”

Kimberly bounced a little in the spot where she was sitting, fiddling with her hands. If she had taken even two seconds she might have realized that both of them seemed weirdly anxious, but she was too self-conscious. “Hah, oh my god, Trini you don't have anything to worry about. We're teammates, it would be stupid to waste a bunch of energy on homophobic paranoia. Besides, even if you did start crushing on me... hell, that'd be a compliment! You're great!” _Woah, Kim, laying it on a little thick, pump the brakes dork._

Thankfully, if Trini read anything into what she said, it didn't show on her face. “Cool. Can we cut the mushy shit and just hang out like normal then?” She couldn't even find the words to express how grateful she was for the other girl's go-with-the-flow personality.

“Yeah, totally.”

* * *

It was pretty normal for the two of them to hang out on occasion without the guys.

It was less normal for them to end up cuddling while doing so. Kimberly honestly couldn't track how it had happened. She put on a movie with every intention of actually watching it. But the exhaustion of life was catching up with her and she started to drift in and out of consciousness. One minute, everything on screen was completely normal, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up to a zombie apocalypse.

Far more jarring was her position. She must have slumped over against Trini, and the girl was trying dutifully to hold her despite the fact that she was definitely too tall. They really should have been reversed.

Well, no, obviously they shouldn't be snuggled up together in the first place! Because that was complicated and weird. But it was also comfortable. And she didn't really feel like getting up. And Trini's arm was around her, regardless of the awkwardness. She honestly wasn't even positive what movie she had put on. She was too distracted. Of course there was a simple way to solve that, but it would no doubt make everything even worse. It felt like a terrible conundrum.

Still, with things the way they were, she could only bite her tongue for so long. “Trini?”

“Hmm?” She hadn't thought to actually look at the other girl until now, but Kimberly could see that she wasn't the only one who was feeling a bit drowsy and cozy.

“Would you...” she started, then quickly stopped as she realized she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. But she had begun talking, and she couldn't very well quit now. “Let's say that I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of you flirting with me or hitting on me. Would you still refrain or...?”

The arm around her shoulders drew away, leaving Kimberly feeling lonely. The look on Trini's face wasn't terribly comforting either, sort of contorted. “Are you saying youuu... _want_ me to make a pass at you?”

Kimberly's face was burning like crazy, and she kind of hated that alien superpowers didn't do jack squat to help her with daily stupidity like this. She was just her regular old boring self again. She couldn't even lie, it would be so thinly-veiled and obvious. So. Honesty it was. “I don't know? I've thought about it. And thinking about it doesn't make me upset. I might even say it sounds... nice? But I've always been straight and so it's scary. And it would probably ruin everything with the others. And... And...”

“Shhh, hey~” Trini sat up straighter, reaching out and fiddling with her hair, running her fingers through it. Her voice suddenly became so soft and warm and it instantly made a good portion of her anxieties melt away. “It's okay. I'm sure it sounds like I have some kind of idea what I'm doing because I would call myself gay but... I don't have a damn clue. This is the first time I've ever really talked things through out loud. So I think it's fine if we don't know anything.”

Before Kimberly really knew what was happening, Trini re-positioned herself, straddling her lap, hands continuing to make their way over and over through her hair. It helped to keep her calm and she wasn't about to complain. “Mmmm... so far so good...”

“I'm insulted. I haven't even started yet. You clearly haven't had anybody worth a damn make a move on you.” To that point, Trini... well, Kimberly wasn't even sure how to really describe it. She sort of undulated her body, grinding gently against her, punctuating it with a very low sigh. One hand dropped to brace herself against Kimberly's shoulder; the other grasped her chin between the thumb and forefinger. “Poor Kimmy~ Never had someone show her the respect she deserves. Let's see if we can't fix that...” she mused before leaning forward, using the leverage on her chin to tip her into a kiss.

Technically speaking, Kimberly had kissed before. It was mostly sloppy, often drunk, rarely satisfying. This was nothing at all like that. Trini's shorter stature meant she had a highly concentrated amount of fire within her. One moment it would be soft and gentle, the next hard and burning. She alternated between various states and all Kimberly could really do was try her hardest to keep up. Hell, she was just praying that she wasn't a lousy make-out partner.

Judging by the way Trini was panting as she pulled away from her lips, she had nothing to worry about. She pressed their foreheads together, laughing lightly. “I've been waiting to do that since you first asked for a drink of my water. God, all the times you would look at me with those beautiful brown eyes? I'm blown away someone as awesome as you thinks I'm worth the time.”

Kimberly looked back at her in disbelief. But then she remembered that not everyone had heard the full story of what put her in detention that day they all met. She sighed and reached out for Trini's hand, carefully weaving their fingers together. She cautiously told her the whole awful tale, praying that it wouldn't drastically change the way her teammate saw her. “So yeah. I went from being a Mean Girl to just being a straight-up terrible person.”

Surprising her, Trini just leaned in to gently kiss her on the forehead, giving her hand a little squeeze of affirmation. “I don't know why we're the ones that became heroes – four gutter kids and one Billy who has literally never done anything wrong in his entire life – but we are now. We saved the town, and we'll be there if something new rears its ugly head. So you did something petty. Big deal. One time I broke up with a girl so I could hook up with her twin. But I also piloted a big sabretooth tiger to attack a monster made of gold. I mean, yeah, repenting is good. But also, we're just kids. I dunno.”

Kimberly giggled softly, unable to really come up with any kind of decent reply. So instead she opted to just tug her into another kiss. Like the first, they let it linger for as long as they could. She felt less like she was racing to catch up this time, and the removal of stress from the equation made it even better. A thought struck her suddenly and she pulled back slightly, pressing her face to hide against Trini's neck as she giggled softly. “Jeez, what are the guys going to think??”

“Well... Seeing as I might have kinda told Zack how cute I think you are, he's been waited for this with bated breath. He'll probably give you a crushing hug when he finds out. Billy's such a sweetheart, he'll be super excited. And Jason just wants everyone to be happy, so...”

That was good to know. Kimberly still wasn't so sure about her own parents, or Trini's from what she'd said. But sometimes it felt like the boys' opinions mattered more anyway. Speaking of family... “Hey, um, so my parents aren't gonna be here next week-”

The other girl's eyes lit up almost immediately, her smile splitting into a huge grin. “You dog! We're not even dating yet!”

“Augh, no, not...” Okay, well maybe she was kinda open to the possibilities. But that wasn't what she'd meant! “I'm still... obviously really nervous and scared about a lot of stuff. I was just thinking it would be nice to... just... just y'know?”

Trini chuckled and went back to playing with her hair, which was fast becoming her favorite thing in the entire world. “Easy, Kimmy, I understand. Watch a few movies. Eat some take-out. Snuggle up under the covers together. The next morning I can cook you one of my world-famous Spanish omelettes while wearing my underwear, one of your shirts, and nothing else.”

Her brain was too fried to process the fact that they were actually talking about this so she just asked the first question that came to mind. “What's the difference between that and a non-Spanish omelette?”

“Bigger. Tastier. Got potatoes and chorizo and shit. Pure decadence.”

“Does... Are we dating?”

“We damn sure better be, or I'm gonna be really disappointed.”

 


End file.
